


I Think I Might Need Your Help One Last Time

by drethedee



Series: Wonder Babe and Handsome Little Artemis [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Diana (Wonder Woman), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drethedee/pseuds/drethedee
Summary: Donna Troy found herself in need of Roy Harper's aid. But will she ask him for it?
Relationships: Roy Harper & Donna Troy, Roy Harper/Donna Troy
Series: Wonder Babe and Handsome Little Artemis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016626
Kudos: 6





	I Think I Might Need Your Help One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first time writing fanfiction, and I am actually really nervous about it. But I decided that I'm gonna try to put my work out there. Also, beware that English is not my native language, if there's any grammatical errors or something like that. 
> 
> I love DonnaRoy so much, and I think they're really underrated, so I wanted to make more stories about them due to the lack of fanfics or actually good canon treatment for these two.
> 
> This is based on an AU I made, so the storyline does not strictly follow any canon [if at all].
> 
> So, with all that said and done, I hope you guys enjoy reading this DonnaRoy bit.

What the hell was she thinking?

She shouldn't be doing this.

This is a bad idea.

Every fiber of being told her to not do this.

All she needed to do was just turn around and walk away.

Simple.

Easy.

But, nope.

She did it anyway.

Donna Troy knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

This time, there was a muffled shuffling on the other side, before the door was opened. Roy Harper stood on the other side, leaning against the doorway, a cheeky grin on his face. His coppery, red hair was a fumbled mess, sticking up in all directions--he looked as if he just rolled out of bed, which was probably true, looking at his tired expression.

"Hey, Wonder Babe." Donna rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Hi to you, too, Handsome Little Artemis." Roy snorted at that.

"So, you comin' in or what?" Roy asked rhetorically, opening the door wider. Donna stepped into his apartment. It wasn't exactly what her five-star apartment looked like, but it isn't exactly a hole-in-the-wall, either. It was just...simple, modest, with a touch of homey feel to it.

Donna looked around as Roy closed the door behind her. "What? Nothing like you're used to?"

"Oh, no- that's not--" Donna stumbled over her words, not wanting to offend him in anyway.

Roy laughed at her reaction. "Geez, Don. Relax. I was just kidding."

"Haha...right." She gave him a bitter laugh.

She couldn't figure out if any of this was awkward for him--because he just seemed so relaxed an all--but it is _very_ awkward for her.

To say their relationship is complicated would be an understatement.

They were met with an awkward silence.

"So, tea or coffee?" Roy asked from the kitchen, putting two small, ceramic cups on the counter.

"Tea, please. It's too early for coffee."

"Says you." Roy let out a chuckle.

"Oh, come on. It was a different time. I was an easily stressed person back then."

"Like you're not right now." Donna gave him a death glare and moved to smack his head with a towel. Roy countered before she could, snickering. "What did I just say?"

Roy worked his way through the kitchen, making Donna's tea, his coffee, and Lian's breakfast cereal. "Bread...chocolate or strawberry jam?" Roy passed Donna her tea. "Chocolate. Do you want me to wake Lian up?" Donna took a sip of her. "Yeah, that'd be nice. She had a long night last night, waiting up for me to come home. Called her, told her to get to bed, but she is pretty hard-headed."

"Like father, like daughter, then."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Roy faked hurt, putting a hand on his chest.

Donna rolled her eyes before getting up and walking towards Lian's room.

The little girl in question was still sleeping, snoring softly now and then. Donna approached her bed as quietly as possible, tip-toeing carefully around her many toys, drawings and utensils scattered on the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed, shaking Lian gently. As Lian opened her eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Donna looking fondly at her, a smile spread across her lips. "Donna? Donna?! Donna you're here! Daddy! Donna is here!" Lian jumped up and down on the bed, hugging Donna tightly.

Roy walked into the room and sat beside Donna, taking Lian into his lap. "Take your morning bath first and eat breakfast, _then_ you can go 'hang-out' with your precious Auntie Donna." Lian punched her fists into the air, as she practically jumped from Roy's lap and into the bathroom. "Let's go!"

When Lian disappeared into the bathroom, Roy turned around to look at Donna. "You've never really told me why you're here...so..." Donna took a deep breath before she started explaining the whole thing to Roy. She needed to find the Titans of Myth, in New Cronus, to find out the origins of her power, to find more about herself. She's still recovering from Diana's death, and until she can put her past to rest, she can't take on the duties Diana left for her.

"If I'm going to go on this 'journey of self-discovery', I might as well have someone to guide me y'know? I need someone to be my anchor." She finished.

"And that anchor is...me?" Roy asked, a little unsure. _Why him? Why not Dick or Wally or Garth, or hell, why not even Lilith. Their relationship has been complicated, at the very least. So, again, why him?_ Roy thought. He's actually very touched--if not surprised--that she asked him for this sort of thing. Donna was never one to ask someone for help in her troubled times. She usually dealt with it by herself, wanting to appear strong for everyone else. But he knew better.

"Yes. But I understand if you don't wa--"

"I'll do it. I'll go with you. I'll help you," Roy cut her off short. She's never reached out for his help before, now that she does, he jumped at the chance.

"Are you sure? If you can't do this, I'll be fine. I mean, what about Lian?" Donna didn't expect him to actually say yes. He was her first choice to ask for this because she thought he would say no. But he didn't.

"Lian will be fine. She's got her babysitter and she's got Dinah looking after her." Roy placed a reassuring hand on Donna shoulder, smiling softly at her. "You know I always have your back, Donna." Looking at him now, his expression, the way they're looking at each other, it took her back to their first date on the beach, when they shared their first kiss under the setting sun.

"Yeah, I know, Roy." She smiled back at him, putting her hand on top of his.

"So, when do we start?"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what happened but this is how the story turned out. Not my best work, but as I said before, I'm just trying things out.
> 
> Please, if you want to, kindly tell me about what you like or don't like about this, and how I can improve.


End file.
